SasukexNaruto: Drinking Away The Doubt
by Kazma22
Summary: Naruto starts having doubts about his relationship with Sasuke, who drinks to clear his head of the news. A short write, but has got some pretty good action. ;)


Sasuke and I have been dating some time now, a year or two actually. Everything should be perfect now and we should be happy, so…..so why am I starting to doubt our relationship? Maybe it's just me, but…I don't know.

I almost tripped walking up the stairs which put my train of thought to a hault. Sometimes I really thank my ninja reflexes. I opened my apartment door and took off my shoes, "Hey Sasuke." I walked past him, sitting at the table with a book and coffee as usual, and went straight to our room to change out of my dirty clothes. "How was work?" He stiffly asked, not even looking up from his paper. I got myself a glass from the cubord and filt it with water, "Fine. Lady Hokage had me working simple jobs today." I sigh before taking a good long drink of my water. I put my glass down and look at the time. I better get started on dinner. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask before looking through the cubords for ideas. "Anything is good, Just don't burn it again." "That was an accedent! You were distracting me.." I add. Sasuke gave a small smirk and laugh then continued with his newspaper. I ended up making some soup. Nothing too fancy, I placed Sasuke's bowl infront of him before sitting across from him. He put his paper away and started eating while I played with my soup instead of eating it..I don't have much of an appotite. "Sasuke?" I get his attention while staring down my soup. "Hmm?" Is all he replied with. I sighed, put down my spoon, and looked up at Sasuke, "Sasuke. I'm starting to have some doubts." "About what?" He must not notice the serious tone in my voice because he's still eating. "Our relationship.." I say quietly but just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke back at me and stared me dead in the eye, "What?" "I said, I am starting to doubt….'us'." I said feeling unsertain if I should have brought it up or not. I watched as Sasuke became a little uneasy. I knew he'd get like this. "Naruto, for god's sake." I knew he'd get mad. Why'd I bring it up? He stood up and put his dishes in the sink. "I'm sorry if I made you upse-'' "I'm going out. There are some things I need to do." Then he left..out the door. When will he be back? IS he coming back? I'm suck an idiot.

I sat on the couch and stared at the clock. 2:49am. Will he be back? IS he coming back? I glanced out the window and saw Konaha outside of it, but I also saw my reflection. I'm a mess. I stood and turned quickly when I heard the front door open then shut. "Sasuke, you're home." He took one look at me and snuffed, "You didn't have to stay up to make sure I came home." I walked over to Sasuke and saw he's been crying….and he smells like a bar. "You're drunk.." I say dissapointedly. "Yeah. What of it?" Sasuke tends to become an emotional roller coaster when he's drunk. "I'm sorry, Sasu-'' He grabs my wrist and pulls me in for a kiss. Sure I am mad, but I kiss back anyway. When we break for air he pulls me to the bedroom where he plops me down on the bed. "What are you thinking, Sasuke?" I panic and try squirming away before he gets ahold of my hips and pulls me back, "I'm going to make love to you, Naruto." I blush and turn my head away to hide it as he slips a hand into my pants and runs his fingers along my length. "Do you like that?" Sasuke taunts and pulls down my pants, fully exposing my whole lower body. "N-No, not now. Not like this." I say gripping the sheets as Sasuke engolfs my dick, sucking, pumping and bobing his head up and down. He ran his tounge up, down, swirled around the tip. The pleasure is undescribable when he does this to my body, but I don't want this. Not now. I put both hands on Sasuke's sholdurs and try pushing him off, but my arms are too shaky right now. I can feel Sasuke's hot breath and wet tounge around my dick; I can't stand the pleassure that's rushing through my body!

Sasuke pulls away and smiled up at me while whipping the precum from his mouth, "My turn." He stands and takes off his pants, a little slow since he's drunk. He brings himself closer as I sit up, letting his dick poke my mouth. I open up and guide his dick into my mouth where I played with his dick with my toung. I pumped my hand on the spot I coulden't reach as I moved my mouth along his hard dick. Sasuke grabbed my hair at the back of my head and thrusted himself deep into my mouth. I felt as though I was choking and gasping for air as Sasuke moved my head forcefully, pumping and sucking his dick faster at a pace for his pleasure. I put both hands on his legs and just went along with it, this is what he wants and a Uchiha always gets what they want. Trust me. Sasuke let his head tilt back as he came into my mouth, letting me taste his warm, sticky, white, creamy liquid into my mouth. I swallowed before Sasuke started taking off my shirt, "I'm not done with you yet, Naruto." He kissed me as he threw my shirt onto the ground, followed by his. In no time Sasuke had his dick placed at my ass all ready to enter. I felt something wet on my cheek just before Sasuke pulled away from the kiss. S-Sasuke…is crying? "I'm sorry Naruto.." Sasuke said quietly through his tears before coming down to me and wrapping his arms around my sholdurs. He has nothing to be sorry for. "Naruto, I love you." I heard Sasuke moan out as he quickly pushed himself into me. For every thrust he did he said, "I love you." I could feel my heart melting from pure joy as Sasuke made love to me, and even though he was drunk, I knew he meant it. I could feel him thrusting into me like a wild animal in heat, pounding his dick into my ass. I coulden't take it much longer. I tightened myself around Sasuke's dick, "S-Sasuke!" yelled out as I myself came. My cum squirted into Sasuke's body, sticking to mine aswell, and shortly after, Sasuke had came again too. I could feel his warm seed fill me, sending a chill down my spine. We layed there as we were untill we both caught our breaths. Then Sasuke pulled out and rolled over to his back beside me. "Sasuke?" He looked over at me. "I love you too." I smiled. Sasuke smiled back then gave me another kiss. I love being this man's lover. Maybe I just needed a reminder.


End file.
